Heart Invaders
by brewer235
Summary: After having his sister bunk with him Lincoln finds he has more in common with his sister Lynn than he thought. (Rated M for LEMONS! in later chapters. this is a request for Lexboss.)
1. Chapter 1

**(Hello Readers! This story is a special 5 chapter request from Lexboss and my first Loud House story lol. I certainly hope you all enjoy and feel free to drop a review letting me and Lex know what your think of the story. Enjoy!)**

Lincoln closed the door to his room after squeezing his way into the bathroom for some toothpaste, he looked around and smiled enjoying the silence that was so rare in his life. One of the perks of being the only boy in his family was having his own room. The silence was short lived though when he heard crashing outside of his room.

Lincoln poked his head out seeing his other sisters crowded around Lynn and Lucy's room, out of curiosity he made his way to the group trying to peek in to see what the fuss was about. "Whats going on?" Lincoln asked as his older sister Lori sighed "Lucy and Lynn are going at it. Again."

Lincoln looked in seeing Lynn yelling at Lucy "Would it kill you to smile once in awhile!?" Lucy let out a sigh "Yes." Lori backed out from the crowd a bit rolling her eyes "I'd hate to get in the middle of this one." Lincoln smiled and turned around "I totally agree" and with that he walked back to his room shutting the door before dropping his pants and grabbing his comic.

He paused as he heard a knock from his door sighing as he pulled his pants up and set his comic down. He opened the door to Lynn standing with her pillow "Hey Linc do you care if I bunk with you tonight? There is no way I'm sleeping with the duchess of darkness tonight."

Lincoln scratched his head, a small blush creeping across his face "Uh...I'd say yes, but it's not really a bedroom. There's barely enough space for me; tiny, small, cramped." Lynn sighed "Well...ok I guess ill just sleep in the tub." "Sounds like a plan" and with that Lincoln started to close the door seeing Lynn giving him her puppy eyes as the door clicked shut.

Lincoln paused for a moment before sighing and opening the door back up. "You can stay..but just ONE night." Lynn smiled giving him a hug "Thanks Lincoln!" and then proceed into his room. After some time explaining some rules, Lynn decided to wrestle leaving Lincoln sore and exhausted as he grabbed his towel "I'm going to go take a shower." he said to Lynn before closing the door and heading to the bathroom. It was a relief as he stepped into the bathtub feeling the hot water soothe his sore muscles.

Even though he wasn't the most physically fit like his sister Lynn he always enjoyed playing with her, in fact he always loved all the crazy ways she would try to find new wacky sports to play. Being close to him in age he always felt like she understood him a bit more than his other sisters. though in truth lately he had started to notice some weird things when he would spend time with her. It was nothing that concerned him much, just things like butterflies in his stomach and his cheeks would feel hot sometime when she smiled at him.

Lincoln sighed as he dried himself off before wrapping his towel around his waist. He walked back to his room and stopped as he opened the door seeing Lynn laying on his bed in just her underwear and her favorite sports shirt. Lincoln blushed as she seemed to not care whether Lincoln saw her in such a state. "How was the shower?" She asked as she remained focused on bouncing her ball back and forth against the wall.

"Nice.." Lincoln said as he grabbed some of his clothes, pulling his underwear on under his towel before letting it fall off and putting on his pajamas. He climbed into his bed laying on his side away from Lynn as she softly counted the times she threw her ball. "I'm going to go to bed so good night Lynn." Lincoln said softly as she smiled softly "K Linc goodnight." He closed his eyes and after drowning out the sound of Lynn's ball he fell into the comforts of sleep.

It was late in the night as Lincoln found himself waking from his sleep. He scanned his room before rolling over, blushing as his face was but an Inch from Lynn's. He couldn't help but blush at how cute she looked as she snored softly letting out small mumbles here and there. Lincoln gulped as he rolled back over trying to clear his mind of all the conflicting feelings he was having.

Just then he was snapped to reality by Lynn's whispers "Hey Linc...you awake?" She whispered softly as he nodded "what's up Lynn?" He felt her nudge him as he rolled over to meet his face with hers. "C...Can I ask you something Lincoln?" She said softly as a blush crept across her face. "You promise not to make fun of me?" She gave him a stern look as he nodded "I'd never Lynn."

She blushed as she poked her fingers together looking as adorable as she would "Lincoln do you think...I'm..you know..cute..?" Lincoln paused for a moment thrown off by the sudden question. "Umm...well I mean why do you ask Lynn..?" She turned red looking away from him "It's just...a lot of the boys at school...they avoid me a lot..and I hear them say that I am "To Extreme" and not very girly and stuff...most of them won't talk to me and just run off."

Lincoln scratched his chin nervously "Well...a lot of them don't think you're really into most girly things..and truth be told I hear a lot of my friends are intimidated by you." She looked away from him somewhat sad "Oh..I see." Lincoln blushed looked away embarrassed "I...I think you're cute though.." Her eyes widened as her face turned dark red "Y..you do?"

Lincoln nodded as he looked back up to her eyes "I mean you have always been the way you have been for me, and I always have had fun playing with you and you always seem to fill me with energy when I'm feeling down.." Lynn smiled, embarrassed by the compliments she wasn't use to hearing. "I'm glad you understand me Linc, your the only one who seems to get what I am about and stuff.."

They both fidgeted embarrassed before looking back at each other before sharing a laugh. "H..Hey Linc?" Lincoln raised his eyebrow "Yeah Lynn?" Her face turned red with a look of determination on it. "C..Can I try something?" She whispered as Lincoln just looked at her even more confused "What is it Lynn?" "Close your eyes!" She moved to cover his face as he groaned and swatted her away covering his eyes with his own hands.

"Ok fine, now what is it you.." He was completely caught off be the feeling of Lynn's Lips pressed to his. His whole mind seemed to short circuit as she sloppily kissed him, starting off soft before getting a bit deeper. It felt like a whole ocean of feelings had completely drowned Lincoln as she pulled back leaving him completely baffled. "Lynn's face was dark red as she hid her face "Sorry...I just..couldn't help myself..I had never kissed someone before and hearing all those nice things you said about me.."

Lincoln waived off her concern with his hand "No it's fine It was..just so sudden." She peeked over at him with her puppy eyes "You're not mad? I mean...I don't know if we should be doing something like that...but my heart beats really fast when we're together Linc and...I get all churned up in my stomach."

Lincoln couldn't help but laugh as she gave him a pouty face "What's so funny." Lincoln wiped a tear forming in the corner of his eye "It's nothing it's just, I have had the same feelings spending time with you Lynn...and the truth is Having you stay with me tonight has been really fun..and well.."

This time Lincoln was the one hiding his face "I...well sorta...well have a crush on you Lynn.." She was shocked hearing Lincoln's feelings as she gulped grabbing his shoulders and pulling him to face her. After a moment she pressed her lips to his, this time Lincoln was happy to return the favor as he softly wrapped an arm around her waist. After a moment they both pulled back for air before smiling. Lynn rested her head against Lincoln's chest as she smiled "Good night Lincoln." She said softly as Lincoln smiled "Good night Lynn." he said softly back as she fell asleep in his arms.

Lincoln though had a harder time sleeping as he stared up at the ceiling with what seemed like a thousand things running through his mind. He had just practically made out with his sister, and confessed his love to her, and she felt the same!" It seemed like everything was moving so fast for him, and then the thought lingered in the back of his head how wrong these feelings were. As he looked down at her smiling face as she cuddled against him thouse thoughts began to slowly sink to the back of his mind.

Regardless of whether it was right, it felt right to Lincoln and he was sure it felt right for her too. He was a bit sadden that she would have to go back to her room tomorrow but that just meant he had to savor every moment of this night. He gently parted her hair to the side letting him get a good view of her adorable face as he smiled resting his head into her hair as his racing mind was slowed by the sweet scent of hers as he too began to slowly drift to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Hello readers! here for you to enjoy is another chapter. I am glad so many people enjoy this lol. And of course if you like the story feel free to PM or drop a review letting me know what you think and as always ENJOY!)**

The morning was quiet for the moment in the Loud House as Lincoln stirred from his slumber noticing Lynn still sleeping happily in his arms. Lincoln looked over seeing his clock and the time. "Ugg..." he muttered under his breath realizing that they would have to get up soon for school. Lincoln looked down seeing Lynn also rise from her slumber with a yawn. "Mmmm morning Linc.." She muttered wiping her eyes and scratching her hair. "Morning Lynn, we have to get ready for school soon.."

Lynn groaned "Ugg...cant we just have the day off.." She started to get out of the bed stretching her arms before being cut off my Lincoln gently taking her hands and pulling her back to him, falling back onto the bed as he kissed her deeply. Lynn happily returned the favor as Lincolns hands caressed down to her waist, his fingers gently tugging at the rim of her undies. After about ten minutes Lincoln and Lynn pulled themselves from each other as Lynn sighed. "Well guess I'll head back to my room and make up with Lucy.." Lynn muttered with a bit of sadness as Lincoln blushed taking her hand softly. "It's all right Lynn; you can always come hang in my room anytime." She smiled softly before giving him a soft peck on his cheek before walking out into the hall.

As Lincoln changed he could hear chattering from the hallway, as he opened the door he could see Lynn being tossed into the corridor. "What do you mean "get out"? Fine! I'll just stay in Lincoln's room again! He's a way cooler roomy, anyway!" She grabbed her pillow walking back over to Lincolns room "Lincoln...do you care if I..?" Lincoln smiled opening his door up "Come on in Lynn." he said as she grinned giving him a hug before rushing back into his room. As they finished getting ready for school Lynn tugged at Lincoln's arm "Umm Linc, this is kinda embarrassing but do you care if I borrow a pair of your undies? Mine are in my room and...well you know."

Lincoln blushed and scratched his head. "Well I mean I guess its fine..just.." Before he could finish, Lynn was already digging into his drawer, as Lincoln tried to protest they were both stopped as Lynn pulled out a pair of her underwear. "Umm...Lincoln...why do you have this.." Lincolns' face was dark red with embarrassment as he tried to summon the words to say. Fortunately for him, before he could make rebuttal they were caught off by their mom's voice "KIDS! Let's GO! You're going to be late!" They both panicked as they grabbed their bags and Lynn had thrown on her shorts before they both rushed downstairs.

After a bit of running to make up for the time, they slowed down as they walked to school hand in hand. As once they got into view though they decided it was best to part ways, as to not arouse suspicion from others. "I'll see ya later ok Linc?" Lynn leaned in kissing his cheek before running off to the school, leaving Lincoln blushing as he let out a happy sigh. "Hey man what was that about?" Lincoln jumped up in surprise as he turned around seeing Clyde. "C..Clyde!? When did you get here?" Clyde gave him a confused look "What do you mean? We always meet here before school, did Lynn kiss you just now?"

Lincoln blushed deeply scratching his head embarrassed that his best friend had just busted his relationship with his sister. "C..Clyde I..can explain." Clyde raised his hand waving him off "Lincoln relax, you don't have to worry. I'm not going to tell, if anything I think your both cute together. I can't say anything, after all, people find it odd I have two dads." Lincoln smiled relieved at how accepting his best friend was. "Thanks, Clyde, I'm glad I can count on you." Clyde had smiled before they both headed off to class in time for the bell.

During lunch, Lincoln decided to go and see Lynn instead of eating with Clyde, which he understood and went on without him. Lincoln headed to the gym since he knew it was her class before lunch and she was probably finishing changing. As Lincoln though Lynn walked out of the girl's locker room, upon seeing him her face lit up with a smile as she ran over to him. "Hey, Linc!" She smiled as he scratched his head "Hey Lynn, I thought you would want to eat together." She nodded eagerly "Of course! Gym always works up my hunger." She grabbed his hand running out into the hall and then outside. "Lynn? Where are we going?" She laughed "there is a great spot by the bleacher's to eat at, I almost always eat there." After a minute they finally arrived at the bleachers where they both sat down next to a tree behind them, pulling out their lunches.

It wasn't often their dad made their lunch, but it was a nice break from the school lunch as they pulled out and devoured their sandwiches. After finishing Lynn let out a relieved sigh patting her stomach. "Man that hits the spot." Lincoln having just finished his put away his trash in his bag. "Yeah, dad always makes them just the way we like." As Lincoln got up Lynn softly pushed him against the tree as Lynn grinned "You know..we still have a few.." She softly pulled Lincoln into a kiss causing Lincoln to turn dark red as his eyes scanned around for anybody that might find them. After seeing the cost is clear he happily returned the kiss to Lynn as his hands wrapped around her waist. As they fought for dominance over each other's mouths, Lincolns' hands traveled down sliding into Lynn's shorts before stopping in surprise.

"Lynn? Are you not wearing..anything?" She turned red embarrassed as she avoided his gaze "We...left in a hurry and I didn't have time.." Lincoln scratched his head feeling slightly at blame for it before looking to see Lynn giving him her puppy eyes "Your not upset are you?" He blushed and shook his head "No! Its just..I was just surprised was all." She smiled and kissed him softly before they were cut short by the bell ringing. "Crap we should get back." She said grabbing her things and heading back to the building. As she started off, she stopped for a moment looking back at Lincoln. "What is it?" Lincoln had asked before Lynn grinned pulling down her shorts, bending over slightly giving Lincoln a fantastic view of her tone and shapely ass as well her pussy before she pulled them back up, sticking her tongue out before dashing back to the building leaving a stunned Lincoln.

After school had let out, Lincoln and Clyde had walked home together since Lynn had practice after school. Along the way, Lincoln explained to him the somewhat complicated relationship he now had with Lynn, luckily he was very supportive of the two which Lincoln found very comforting. After parting ways, Lincoln made his way to his room changing into more "Casual" attire as he flopped onto his bed opening his comic. After about an hour Lincoln heard the door downstairs slam knowing who it was he closed his comic awaiting her to come busting in. On queue, she burst into his door "Body slam!" She cried out jumping onto his bed, though anticipating it Lincoln avoided her and instead leaped onto her pinning her down. "Nice try Lynn but not this time." They both laughed as Lincoln helped Lynn up before she headed to the shower to clean up and change.

Later that night after dinner the Loud House had begun to wind down for bedtime. Lincoln sat on his bed with Lynn laying lazily over him "How was practice today Lynn?" he chirped happily as she tossed her tennis ball against the wall "It went great, were going to wipe the floor at the game next week. You'll come watch won't you?" He smiled "Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world." She smiled as a blush crept across her face. Lynn set her ball down letting out a yawn before crawling next to Lincoln "You know...we need to be in bed soon.." Lincoln got the hint loud and clear as he set his comic on his end table before turning the lap off as Lynn snuggled up to him pressing her lips to his as he wrapped his arms around her. As they kissed, Lynn could feel something poking her from under the covers as she pulled off Lincolns lips, looking down and blushing as she saw Lincolns apparent "Excitement" from through his underwear.

Lincolns face turned red as he reached down to cover himself " !" She blushed parting his hands and taking one on her own. "Hey, Linc...can we...try something tonight..?" Lincoln looked at her confused as she reached down pulling off his and her underwear setting them aside. Lincoln had covered his face, embarrassed to see her like this as she blushed moving his hands away "It's alright Linc..you can look." Lincoln gulped as she looked down at her smooth skin. Her body was perfectly toned and fit as expected with Lynn's active lifestyle, not a bit of excess fat was on her legs or body though secretly she felt a little self-conscious that she hadn't "Grown out" yet. She blushed as Lincoln looked over her figure giving him a nudge "Quite...you're embarrassing me.." Lincon snapped out of his trance trembling slightly with nervousness " Lynn." She giggled wrapping her leg around his as she pulled him into a kiss. "It's fine Linc..just relax.." She pressed her lips softly to his as he moaned softly into her mouth.

As they kissed Lynn's hands traveled down softly tracing along his member before gently wrapping her hand around it giving it a soft pump. Lincoln tried to protest, but Lynn kept him passive whispering into his ear for him to trust her as she started to pump his member. At first, it was a bit awkward seeing as she had never done this before, but listing to Lincolns soft moans helped her find just the right speed and grip to pleasure him. As she continued through Lincoln's hands started to travel as well finding their way down between her legs. Lincoln also had no clue what to do, but fortunately for him, his hormone-fueled body seemed to know a bit more as he let his fingers slowly caress along Lynn's womanhood making her moan into his ear egging him on. At first, he only traced along her folds judging her responses as he did to know whether he was doing a good job. Soon his fingers started to slide slowly into her now dripping folds, as he did her grip on his member tightened slightly as her pace became a little more sporadic. "Oh, Lincoln...I feel so hot.." She moaned softly as he could only moan softly in response as she continued to stroke him off. Soon they had both found the right pace for each other as she continued to pump his cock and his fingers worked over her flower. Soon they couldn't hold back anymore as she gave his member one last pump and Lincoln's fingers pressed against Lynn's sensitive clit. They both moaned into each other's mouths trying to muffle themselves as Lincolns seed burst and shot onto Lynn's Jersey, and her juices poured onto Lincoln's fingers and her panties.

After what seemed like an eternity of bliss for them both they finally began to come down from the high of their orgasm as they panted. "W..Wow." was all Lynn could muster as Lincoln nodded "That was...way better...than when I do it..." She giggled "You mean with my undies?" Lincoln's face turned embarrassed "I..sorry... I snuck into your room..a while ago and took a pair while you were at practice..." Lynn giggled again nuzzling against his chest "It's alright dork..I've dreamed of this for a while too you know.." Lincoln smiled nuzzling into her hair as they basked in the afterglow of their climaxes. After a minute or two Lynn changed into a new shirt before getting back into bed with Lincoln. "Hey, Linc..do you care if I stay another night? You know, so Lucy has more time to cool off..?" Lincoln nodded "Of course Lynn..you can stay as long as you like."


	3. Chapter 3

**(Hello READERS! here for your enjoyment is another heart invaders chapter! I hope you all are liking the story so far as I really am liking how it turned out. As always if you have any feed back or requests or just want to say how much you like it feel free to leave a review or drop a PM letting me know and as always forever and ever ENJOY!)**

Today was another great day for Lincoln as he rummaged through his clothes to prepare for school. After setting his clothes on his bed, he grabbed his bath towel and headed to the shower to get ready. On his way, he was stopped as he heard a banging coming from Lucy and Lynn's room. He opened the door slightly to peek in, seeing Lucy sitting on her bed letting out sigh's as she bounced a tennis ball against the wall. Lincoln knew his sister's well enough to know when they were upset and Lucy was no exception.

Deep down Lincoln knew that it would come to this seeing as how Lynn and Lucy spent so much time together, it was inevitable that they would miss each others company. Lincoln closed the door and sighed knowing he needed to talk to Lynn about this. He made his way to the bathroom opening and closing the door behind him. As he started to undress, he turned around to see Lynn mid undress as she had her fingers on her panties.

A long awkward pause had passed before Lincoln snapped to his senses "Oh my gosh! S..Sorry!" He started to turn to leave before being stopped by Lynn placing her hand over his mouth.

"Linc! Keep your voice down!" She released her hand before turning Lincoln around and into a kiss. "I still need to shower so why not kill two birds with one stone." She whispered into his ear before releasing him as she walked over to the tub. Lincoln stood there, face dark red as Lynn strutted away before sliding her panties down agonizingly slow before bending over to remove them giving Lincoln quite the view of her flower before she casually tossed them aside and stepped into the shower.

Lincoln gulped as he undressed before walking over and peeking into the shower before getting in. While he was still a bit shy about being so intimate with Lynn, she had no problem with it as she pulled him into her embrace. She made sure to press her body against his as she grinned "Why don't you help me wash up?" She teased as she poured some soap into his hands before rubbing them together and pressing them against her breasts.

Lynn loved how adorable Lincoln was as he nervously began to rub in the soap, slowly working up a bit of courage as his hands traveled along her body. Lynn hummed happily as she relaxed into his hands, loving the feeling of his caress. She let out a small squeak as his hands moved between her ass and around her folds before letting out a muffled moan into her hand as Lincoln pressed two fingers into her.

Lynn, of course, felt the need to keep things in her court and when Lincoln pulled his fingers from her delicate folds, she turned around with a smile as she gripped his now stiff cock. "Linc you perv, getting so excited for your sister." She teased as she began to pump his cock, leaving him helpless as he moaned. She giggled as she soaped up her hand before going back to his cock.

"You like this don't you? Maybe I will let you shower with me more often; I could use this adrenalin to start my day." She whispered in his ear softly biting down as she pumped his cock faster. "L..Lynn..if you keep it up I'm gonna.."

She pumped faster pushing him against the shower wall "Do It Linc, cum for me!" As if on command Lincoln let out a moan into Lynn's neck as his seed erupted from his cock spraying all over the bottom of the tub as Lynn continued to pump. After working out as much cum as she could, she released Lincolns cock before he collapsed into the tub.

He could hear Lynn giggle as she rinsed herself off one last time before stepping out. "Be sure to rinse off Linc." She cooed softly before wrapping herself in a towel and stepping out of the bathroom and sneaking her way back to his room. Lincoln sat panting before regaining himself and showering off, "I guess I'll talk to her after school then.." he muttered to himself as he stepped out to dry off.

Fortunately for Lincoln school seemed to pass by in a flash and he was happy to welcome the weekend as him, and Clyde walked home. "So do you plan on trying to get Lynn and Lucy to make up?" Clyde asked as Lincoln sighed.

"I don't know...Lucy seemed pretty down sitting in there alone... but I like having Lynn as company.." Clyde shrugged "Well it's not like she cant just visit you, it will probably seem odd if she just suddenly took up residence in your room with you." Lincoln agreed that it would raise a lot of suspicions, and on top of that, his mom and dad would probably never agree to her sharing his bed as he has been.

"Your right Clyde, I have to get them to make up somehow. I'll talk to her tonight." Soon Clyde and Lincoln parted ways as he made his way to his house. When he got to his room, he noticed that Lynn hadn't gotten home from practice yet as he tossed his bag aside. He could hear ever so faintly through the walls Lucy bouncing a tennis ball as Lincoln sighed.

He laid back on his bed letting out a small yawn before closing his eye's before he knew it he had dozed off. Lincoln woke to the sight of Lynn sitting on his chest. "Lincoln? You ok?" Lincoln smiled letting out a small yawn "Y...Yeah. I must have just dozed off for a bit...what time is it?" She smirked "It's almost dinner time, so we have a little "Free time" before we eat.." She leaned down capturing his lips with hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Lincolns' hands moved on instinct down to her rear, realizing she was in nothing but her panties and shirt as she let out a soft moan from the feel of his touch against her bare ass. Before she knew it, she was slowly grinding her soaked panties the bulge in Lincoln's pants as their kiss deepened. "L..Lincoln." She moaned into his ear sending shivers down his spine.

"I want to..try something.." She whispered softly she moved down his body to his shorts. Her teeth bit his zipper slowly pulling it down as Lincoln gulped, his face dark red as his hard on popped from his pants. Lynn looked up at him as she slowly slid her tongue up the length of his cock making Lincoln feel like his heart could explode. As Lynn reached his tip she slowly wrapped her lips around his member, as she slowly lowered her mouth down his length, it took all of Lincoln's control to hold himself back as he let out a long moan.

After taking as much of his cock as she could, she pulled off of his cock with a pop before starting to pump it with her hand. "Geez, Lincoln you get excited doing this with your sister.." She teased as she licked her lips, savoring the taste of his sweat and precum before she moved her lips back to his tip. Slowly she swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock as she softly pumped with her hand.

Before she could take his cock back in her mouth, she was caught off guard by Lincoln grabbing her leg and pulling her body around, bringing her lower body to his head "Who are you to talk tough when you're this wet?!" Lincoln ran his fingers along her soaking wet fold making her tremble and moan as she turned red embarrassed.

" not fair.." She mumbled before letting out a gasp as she felt Lincoln's tongue trace along her fold through her panties. Lincoln's head was spinning from the scent and taste emanating from his sister, it was strangely intoxicating, a mix of bittersweet with a hint of saltiness from her sweat. Soon Lincoln couldn't help himself as he pulled her panties to the side and burying his mouth into her delicate folds. He could feel Lynn's whole body trembling as his tongue explored her depths.

After steadying herself, Lynn went back to Lincoln's cock taking it into her mouth as she moaned, only intensifying Lincoln's pleasure as she slurped up and down his cock. Soon thought Lynn found Lincoln's assault to be too much for her to handle as she pulled off his cock before moaning into her hand as her body tensed. Lincoln was caught off guard my the rush of her juices onto his face as tried to lick up as much as he could.

Lynn laid there for a moment panting before Lincolns hand reached down to her back "Lynn? Did I wear you out already?" He asked teasingly as she panted "A..As if...i was just..catching my breath is all.." She steeled herself before taking Lincoln's cock into her mouth again, this time she swirled her tongue around his tip as she stroked his cock.

Lincoln could help but let out a moan as he covered his mouth with a pillow to muffle it. He could feel his limit nearing as she continued to work over his cock, moving her other hand to gently massage his balls as her other hand and mouth worked on his cock. It all proved too much for Lincoln as he bucked his hips, shoving all of his cocks into Lynn's throat before firing his load down it.

Burst after burst Lynn swallowed down as his cock throbbed before Lincoln finished giving her a chance to slowly slurp out the rest of his seed into her mouth. It was a very unusual taste as she swished it around in her mouth a bit. It wasn't terrible, salty and bitter, but strangely good as she gulped it down before opening her mouth to show her brother she didn't waste a drop.

Lynn's hand started to move up to kiss Lincoln before they were both terrified by a knock on his door "Guys! Dinner is ready!" Lori said through the door as they both scrambled to fix themselves. After dinner, Linclon went to take a shower letting out a sigh as he tried to think of what to say to Lynn. It seemed every day they were taking things further and further, and in doing so, it only made what needed to be done harder to do.

Lincoln grabbed his towel wrapping it around him before heading to his room. "Lynn... we need to...talk.." His voice trailed off as he saw Lynn snuggled up with his pillow fast asleep. Lincoln sighed "I'll...just tell you tomorrow." He whispered to himself before putting on his pajamas and sliding himself into bed next to her. As he rested his head on the pillow next to her, she turned around wrapping her arms around him as she rested her head against his chest. Lincoln smiled softly kissing her forehead as he rested his head in her hair before drifting slowly off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Hello readers! Here again for your reading enjoyment another chapter for you. Only one last chapter remaining so I hope you enjoy and are egear to read to the end lol. Anyway as always feel free to leave a PM or review with your thoughts on the story with that ENJOY!)**

Lincoln let out a soft groan as the ringing of his alarm woke him, after smacking at it a few times he managed to get it off before letting out a yawn. He looked down to see Lynn still fast asleep, snuggled up to him with a soft smile on her face. Lincoln hated to have to wake her, but he had to go to the bathroom. "Hey Lynn, it's time to get up. You have practice today." Lynn groaned as she tossed a bit before curling up against Lincoln more. "Just ten more minutes.." She mumbled as Lincoln sighed. "Lynn, I gotta go to the bathroom, maybe a shower would wake you up?" Lincoln waited in silence for a moment before Lynn released him from her grasp before he climbed out of bed. "I'll be there in five.." She mumbled through the covers as Lincoln chuckled before heading to do his business before Lynn came for her morning "Workout."

After breakfast and after Lynn headed off to practice Lincoln sat in his room trying to devise a way to get Lynn and Lucy back on good terms. He could still hear the faint thud of Lucy bouncing a tennis ball against the wall as he sighed. Both of them were too stubborn to admit they missed each others company, and now with Lincoln and Lynn's "Relationship" the way it was it seemed even more of a challenge. Fortunately, as Lincoln sat in his room an idea crossed his mind. He would have to wait for Lynn to get home later tonight to put his plan into play but it was the only plan he had. He walked over to his desk sitting down and pulling out some papers and a pen as he began writing. If he could just get them to sit down together then maybe they could work it out on their own, or at least make an effort. After a couple of minutes his letters were done, and now all that was needed was to wait for Lynn to get back.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

Later that evening after Lynn had returned Lincoln decided to executes his plan. While Lynn was laying in his room, he slipped a little invitation under his door. The other one he his inside of Lucy's poetry book while she wasn't looking. After sliding the letter under his door, he decides to hide as the door opens, Lynn walking out as she read the message. Lucy had found hers also was walking towards their room as they both met inside, seeing the small table of food Lincoln had set up for them both.

They both looked at each other before rolling there eyes and sitting down, deciding to just get it over with. After a long silence, they finally spoke up. "I'm glad you finally wanna apologize to me." they both said in unison before giving each other a glare. "What? Apologize to you? You're here to apologize to me!" They both stood up in both confusion and anger as Lincoln began to realize his plan might not be going as he planned. "You are absolutely crazy," Lucy yelled in her usual monotone voice as Lynn furrowed her brow "What? crazy!? Absolutely not!" Lynn shouted back as they both tried to speak over one another.

Soon the commotion grabbed the attention of the other sisters as well as they gathered around the door to watch the impending fight. "Yikes. I'd sure hate to get in the middle of that." Lori commented as she texted on her phone. Lincoln sighed squeezing his way between his sisters. "Yeah, but...sometimes, you have to." Lincoln made his way into the room coming between his two fighting sisters. "HOLD IT!" Lincoln yelled getting both of their attention. "Guys, I made this dinner so that you two would make up." His sisters both looked at him with a mix of anger and confusion "You did this?" Lynn commented as Lucy finished her sentence "Why?" Lincoln sighed scratching the back of his head.

"Because I realize even though it must be tough to have to share a space all the time, I know you miss each other. But you're just too stubborn to admit it." Both Lynn and Lucy looked at each other before looking away embarrassed. "I guess I do have trouble sleeping without a ball banging against the wall," Lucy mumbled as she fiddled her fingers. "And I suppose I do miss hearing you sigh heavily as you write your poems," Lucy said softly as she bent her head down scratching her head.

"See? Now you two make up, because if I have to spend one more night with "Snorezilla" over here.." Lincoln gave Lynn a wink making her blush before she smirked reaching down and grabbed a meatball and throwing it at Lincolns face. "Nice throw." Lucy said with a smile as Lynn grinned "You like that?" She chuckled throwing another one at Lincoln, this time Lincoln dodged causing it to hit Lucy in the face making Lynn burst into laughter before being silenced by a meatball being thrown in her mouth.

The two of them grab some spaghetti and look like they're about to take their fight to a whole new level. But fortunately for Lincoln, the fight is more for their enjoyment than their frustration, and they start laughing as Lincoln decides to join in on the fun. As they engage in their small food fight there, other sister's decided to disperse, disappointed they didn't get a fight to watch tonight as they made their way to their bedrooms. After the three had been satisfied with their food fight they all laughed together "So does this mean I can move back in?" Lynn asked as Lucy smiled softly "Nothing would make me happier." Lynn grinned before pulling her fists out at Lucy "Two for flinching!" Unfortunately for her, Lucy remained unphased forcing a small giggle from Lincoln "Dang it that never works on you.." Lynn sighed before giving Lucy a big hug.

"I'm glad we made up but...there is no way we can stay in this room tonight." Lucy sighed out as they looked around the trashed room. "Yeah...it's a total mess.." Lynn looked over at Lincoln making him blush lightly as he scratched his chin "Well...one more night with me couldn't hurt." He said softly as Lynn blushed and smiled. "What about you Lucy?" Lynn asked as she pulled out a small black pillow.

"I have my dark places to retreat to." and in an instant and to their shock she was gone. Lynn and Lincoln laughed together before making their way back to his room. "So...Linclon.," Lynn Muttered as Lincoln hopped onto his bed. "Yeah Lynn?" She looked up at him with her puppy eyes "Did you do all this to get rid of me...?" Lincoln blushed shaking his head "Of course not! I did it so you and Lucy would be happy. I do love you Lynn, but Lucy needs you more than you think too. And like I said I know you miss her a lot too, so I just wanted you both to forgive each other." Lynn turned red hearing her brothers loving words as she wiped the forming tear from the corner of her eye before leaping onto the bed and Lincoln with a smile. "Thanks, Lincoln, you really are the best brother." She whispered in his ear as he blushed wrapping his arms around him as well as they embraced.

After enjoying each other embrace, they both came to realize they were covered in food still as they both chuckled. "Well, I guess we both could use a shower.." Lincoln smiled as Lynn turned red. "H..Hey Lincoln..do you think I could take one first?" Lincoln looked at her confused for a moment before rubbing his head. "Well I guess so, is something the matter?" He asked concerned as she shook her head. "No nothing is wrong its just...trust me ok. It's our last night together as roommates, so I want to make it special." She had peaked Linclons curiosity as he nodded as she got up and smiled before kissing his cheek.

"Don't worry; you will enjoy it Lincoln." She said with a giggle before strutting out of the room with her towel. As Lynn showered Lincoln took off his food covered clothes waiting for her return as he set out his pajamas, though he got the feeling he wouldn't need them much tonight. Finally, after a while, Lynn returned with another towel wrapped around her hair. "Showers all yours Linc." She smiled, giving Linclons ass a smack as he walked past her. Lincoln couldn't help but be curious as to what Lynn had planned as he stepped into the bathroom. He figured the only way to know for sure was to find out as he turned on the hot water, letting out a relieved hum as the warm water washed over him.

After being covered in spaghetti and sauce, nothing felt better than a hot shower. Though aside from the food on him Lincoln made extra sure to clean thoroughly seeing as how he figured he would be working up a sweat later tonight. After finishing he turned the water off, grabbing his towel before walking up to the sink and brushing his teeth. Once he finished, he knew it was time to see what surprise Lynn had in store for him as he made his way to his room. He slowly opened the door to his room peeking inside, though it was too dark to see.

He opened it more before quickly stepping in and closing the door behind him. At first, he could see a thing in the near pitch blackness of his room, but soon his eyes began to adjust to the dark as the moon shone through the window of his room. He scanned around before seeing a figure sitting on the side of his bed. "Lincoln," Lynn said softly sending a shiver down his spine. "Y..Yes, Lynn.." He said softly as his eyes focused on her form. Sitting on the edge of his bed was Lynn, in nothing but her pearl white panties, the moonlight reflecting gently off her bare skin. Linclons jaw dropped at how beautiful she looked at this moment, so much that Lynn couldn't help but giggle. "Don't just stand there Lincoln..come to me."

As If caught in her spell Lincoln's body moved to her, Lynn's hands gently wrapping around Linclons neck as she pulled him onto the bed, letting her bare chest press against his as her lips captured his. Lincoln's hands gently slid up her sides forcing a small moan from Lynn's mouth into his as they deepened their kiss. Soon Lynn could feel Linclons "Excitement" through his underwear as his member ground against her panties making them both moan.

"Linclon.," Lynn whispered softly as both their hearts raced a thousand miles a minute. "Y...Yes, Lynn.." Lincoln said softly as she gazed into his eyes. "I love you Lincoln." She whispered before Lincoln gently kissed her lips. "I love you too Lynn." He whispered back softly as he turned red, Lynn reaching down to rub his member through his underwear gently.

"Lincoln..I want to go all the way tonight..I want you to make me yours." She said softly as Lincoln was the one to turn red. " you sure Lynn..I mean I don't want you to feel rushed or anything.." Lynn smiled shaking her head "No Lincoln..I want tonight to be a night...we never forget."


	5. Chapter 5

**(Hello readers! I know its been forever since this has been updated but, at last, here it is. The last chapter. I got to say it took a while to get into writing this chapter but after a few restarts I finially got it out lol. Anyway as Always if you do enjoy the story feel free to drop a review or PM me or Lexboss letting us know what you think and as always ENJOY!)**

Lincolns' hands ran gently down Lynn's form, the room filled only with the soft light of the moon as they embraced each other in a deep kiss. As they kissed Lincolns, hands couldn't resist sliding under her small panties getting two handfuls of her toned ass as she moaned into his mouth. She could feel his member rubbing against her soon to be claimed womanhood.

Her hands traveled up running through Lincolns hair as she rocked herself back and forth against him. Soon neither of them could resist anymore as they broke away from there kiss. "Lincoln...take me.." Lynn moaned. Lincoln sat up pulling Lynn into his lap as she looked up at him curiously. He lifted her legs before slowly sliding her panties up and off, letting his cock rest against her soaked flower before tossing them aside.

Lynn couldn't believe how deep Linclon's cock would be inside her as she saw him pressed against her stomach. "L..Linclon...I..I'm not sure I can take it all.." She moaned as his hands gently caressed her toned abs and up to her soft breasts. "You're not chickening out are you?" Lincoln whispered into her ear before planting small kisses on her neck. "N..Noo! She moaned as Lynn instinctively bucked her hips, her juices soaking over Lincolns Stiff member as she did.

Her head was spinning as her senses are being assaulted, unable to resist Lincolns assault. He heart was racing, never had she felt more of a rush than this. The only thing coming close to this fantastic feeling was when she played sports. Lincoln knew she was ready as he reached down lifting her up as he rested the tip of his cock against her folds. "Lynn..are you ready," he said softly, looking up at her.

Lynn's response was to pull Lincoln into a deep kiss, her tongue wrapping with his as he slowly lowered her down onto his member. Lincoln couldn't believe both how wet she was and how tight as his member was gradually swallowed up. He could feel the soft resistance inside her as he took her hand and gently squeezed it. Lynn gave him an assuring nod before pressing on as she let out a gasp, trembling in his arms.

After finally resting every inch of his cock inside her, he let her rest in his arms as she adjusted to their union. She could feel his cock pressing softly against the inside of her womb as she panted, Lincoln made sure to gently nibble against her neck helping drown out the pain as she ran a hand through his white hair.

"I...I think its...ok to move.." Lynn whispered as he gave her a soft nod, reaching down to grab her this before lifting her up then letting her slowly slide down his cock as she moaned. At this point, every bit of pain was now replaced with indescribable pleasure. Lincoln fit so perfectly inside her, his cock filling out and pressing against all the right spots as she rode his cock. "Ohh...fuck..." She moaned as Lincoln smiled moaning into her ear as he began to up his pace a little, bouncing her with his hips as her juices ran down his cock.

"Lynn you feel so amazing." Lincoln moaned as he held tight to her continuing his rhythm as Lynn moaned into his ear. "Yes Lincoln, more...give me more.." Lincoln was happy to fulfill her request as he moved faster, the room now filling with the sound of their sex slapping together as they made love. "L..Linclon...can you...turn me...around."

Lynn moaned as he stopped, taking a moment to reposition her, so they now faced to face, not letting his cock leave her body's embrace. " better.." Lynn blushed as Lincoln smiled going in for a kiss as she moaned into it, her arms draping around his neck as his hands reached down to her ass before starting back up as he bounced her.

"Oh, Lincoln I love you...so much.." Lynn moaned into his ear before gently nibbling on it. "I love you too Lynn...so much...I..I want you to be mine forever.." Lincoln moaned as he began to quicken his pace making Lynn gasp softly as his cock pounded against her temple doors. "Y..yes...make me yours forever Linclon..I want you to fill me so bad..." Lynn began moving in sync with his bouncing as her body rocked with every orgasm.

Soon Lincoln could feel his limit approaching as he let Lynn fall back onto her back as he began pounding away at her, the sweat dripping from there forms as he leaned down to capture her lips one last time before slamming himself into her, moaning into her ear as she gasped. Her walls tightened around his cock as his seed burst into her baby carriage, filling her womb with all his seed as they both writhed with pleasure.

"Yyyyeeessss!" Lynn moaned as her legs tightly locked around him, not letting his cock leave her body's embrace as they soared through their orgasms. Once they both finally came down, they stayed in each other's embrace, enjoying the feeling of being one as they planted soft kisses on each other's lips. "Are you tired..?" Lincoln asked as Lynn rested her head under his chin. "Mmmmm...not on your life linc.." She reached down between them stroking Linclons still stiff cock.

Lynn giggled as Lincoln moaned letting his hands gently cup and massage her small breasts. "Mmmmm just like that linc.." She moaned as she pumped his cock faster. "Now for some real fun." She teased leaving his embrace as she got on her hands and knees giving him a view of her soaked folds as Lincoln gulped, feeling his cock stiffen at the sight before him. "Well don't just sit there, I'm waiting." Lincoln regained himself scooting forward before thrusting his cock into her.

They both moaned out, trembling at the amazing feeling of being one together as Lynn's walls happily wrapped around Linclons cock. " hot.." Lincoln moaned before beginning to rock his hips back and forth. "Mmmmm yeah Linc, just like that." Lynn bit her bottom lip rocking with Linclons movements to make sure his cock went as deep as possible with every thrust.

They stayed at their steady pace for a while, Lincoln hands running down Lynns back before giving her ass a soft squeeze. Lynn was soaring through her blissful orgasms as Lincoln moved faster, bending down and wrapping his arms around her as he began to pound her more quickly. Like an animal, lincoln thrust wildly before finally reaching his peak again as he slammed himself into her. Both of them howled as his seed poured deep into her already filled womb, both of their love juices trickling down their legs as they rode through their climax together.

After finally exhausting the last of his seed Lincoln pulled himself from his lover, collapsing back onto the bed as he panted. "Wow...that was amazing." Lynn crawled over resting herself in his arms as she smiled. "Yeah.. that was." She giggled nuzzling against him as he wrapped his arms around her. "You know you're going to be taking responsibility for what happens." Lynn cooed before Lincoln planted a kiss on her lips. "Of course...after all, were together now." He smiled as she hummed softly, enjoying the feel of being in her lover's arms.

"I love you so much Lincoln I want you to marry me." She whispered letting out a soft yawn. "It's a promise Lynn" Lincoln smiled taking her hand before kissing her cheek. "I love you too Lynn; I hope you we can have visits like this when your back in your room." Lincoln rested his head in her hair taking in her sweet scent as he closed his eyes. "Mmmmm your...on.," Lynn mumbled before they both drifted off to a deep, peaceful sleep.

Once the morning came, Lincoln let out a yawn as he felt a familiar form cuddle against him. "Mmmmmm...just five more minutes." Lynn moaned as lincoln giggled. "Come on Lynn...we have to get up..we cant let the others see us like this." She groaned lifting herself, her hair a mess as Lincoln smiled rustling it with his hands.

"Besides, it's not like you cant come back tonight, that is of course if we manage not to be late for the bus.." Lynn groaned with a smile. "All right, all right." Before getting up, she reached in grabbing Linclons "Morning wood." but I should take care of this before we go right?" Lincoln gulped as Lynn traced her tongue along his ear before getting up. She reached over grabbing her clothes and a towel, wrapping it around her but not before giving Lincoln a nice view of her "Goods." "See you in the shower Lincoln, don't keep me waiting." She smiled closing the door leaving Lincoln as he gulped. "It was going to be an eventful life from now on." He thought to himself.


End file.
